megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Barry Goodman
}} Barry Goodman is a character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Appearances * ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'': Major Character; Back-up Supported Design Barry is a 35 year old heavyset caucasian man with messy short dyed blond hair and lime green eyes. He has a dark brown beard. He wears a white and orange Dia Witch Iroha t-shirt, black and orange capris and multi-colored sneakers. In addition, he wears a headband around his head. According to Tsubasa, he used to be fit and good looking in his glory days before he quit the band and become a trainer. Personality Barry is all about anime, and has recently been into a show called Dia Witch Iroha, a show that is marketed for girls. He adores Mamori, considering her an "angel" and backing her up on all issues. As a trainer, he is incredibly strict, shocking his pupils by his willingness to drive them to the edge if they appear to be slipping. The official artbook reveals that he was once a Mirage Master, but no longer holds the power.Genei Ibun Roku #FE Art Book, pp 25-90. While hailing from overseas, Barry speaks fluent Japanese with a slight foreign accent. Despite this, he has a habit of slipping into English when emphasizing things in sentences or when he becomes agitated. He also repeatedly adds the Japanese "Desu" to the ends of sentences, making many of his sentences more formal and evocative than those of other characters including Yashiro Tsurugi. Profile Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE A foreigner and former pop music star that moved to Japan and currently works at Fortuna Entertainment as a trainer. His regimens tend to be very difficult and he is strict with his students. In earlier days, he was a member of a heavy metal band and the Mirage Master of the Knight Draug. During a mission, he was forced to exhaust his Performa and see Draug sacrifice himself to suppress the threat. In the wake of this, he quit the band to become a trainer. He is first introduced when Maiko sends Itsuki and his friends for voice training after they become part of Fortuna Entertainment. During an attack by hostile Mirages, Barry ends up captured and taken by the Mirages while protecting Mamori. Before the party reach him, he is possessed by the corrupted Draug: when the party find him, he is blaring out distorted heavy metal music and deaf to their voices. Mamori follows the party, and uses her singing to awaken Barry's consciousness. Rebelling against Draug's control, this gives Itsuki the chance to seperate his Performa from Draug. Himself again, Barry convinces Mamori to become the Master of his former partner. He continues to support the group from the real world, and is transported by Tiki to the final battle along with Maiko. Side Quest In his Side Story, Barry is revealed to hold high admiration and affection for Mamori, but also jealousy at Itsuki's position as a Master, believing that Mamori is smitten with him because of it. Things come to a head when he tries to persuade Tiki to make him a Mirage Master, a feat Tiki explains is impossible for him. After an outburst revealing his jealousy to Mamori and Itsuki, he heads back into the Daita TV dungeon, believing that proving his worth as a fighter would enable him to gain a Mirage again. Things go badly wrong, and Mamori and Itsuki are forced to help rescue him. Finding no sign of him, Mamori thinks he is dead and despairs. Returning to Barry's training center, they find him alive but depressed at his apparent weakness. After Mamori chastises him, revealing that she pursued him out of worry and does not think less of him for not having a Mirage, he is reinvigorated, and becomes her backup in battle. Ending Barry Goodman - Trainer/Fanboy :Barry continued to work hard as a trainer, but he also wrote doujinshi and fan works on the side. The manga he drew soon become a cult classic and was picked up by a publisher for a serialization. His fans note that the heroine bears a striking resemblances to Mamori Minamoto. Barry Goodman - Shredding Again :After composing his song for Mamori, Barry returned to his music career. This news reaches his former bandmates across the sea, and they try to convince him to reclaim his death metal crown. Barry instead ops to rebuild the renowned "Teradeth" into an incredible anime music group. Gallery Etymology *The name "Barry Goodman" appears to be a pun referencing the phrase "Very good man." "Barry" is a name that comes from the French word "barré," which means "barred" or "striped." "Goodman" is a conjugation of the phrase "good man," and is descended from the equivalent "godeman" in Middle English. Trivia * Barry Goodman may be a reference to Marty Friedman, the former lead guitarist for heavy metal band Megadeth who went solo and moved to Tokyo, Japan. Barry played guitar in fictional American band TERADETH, and had a solo album go platinum. References Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Allies